Complications from intraocular surgery, especially cataract surgery and pars plana vitrectomy, represent one of the most important causes of corneal edema and bullous keratopathy. The objective of this research proposal is to study the pathogenesis of corneal edema which develops following intraocular surgery. The first phase of this study will be to investigate the structural and functional changes in the corneal endothelium due to chemical trauma - osmotic stress, acetylcholine, carbachol, ethylene oxide, and its break-down products. The second phase of this proposal will be to investigate the effects of topical drugs and vehicles and intraocular insulin, carbonic anhydrase inhibitors, pH changes and sulfhydryl agents on corneal epithelial, stromal and endothelial metabolism as determined by measurement of hexose monophosphate shunt and tricarboxylic acid oxidation of glucose, oxygen consumption, cyclic nucleotide and cell redox state. The third phase of this study will determine the corneal diffusion rate and metabolism of topical phenylephrine HCl. The fourth and fifth phase of this study will be to investigate the role of calcium and surface membrane proteins in the maintenance of the corneal endothelial barrier and pump function. Lastly, the corneal endothelial metabolism of osmotically stressed marine and fresh water teleosts corneas will be studied. These studies will be performed in situ by topically applying drugs and vehicles to the cornea and then excising the cornea for metabolic and structural analysis. Other corneas will be excised, for incubation or in vitro perfusion prior to metabolic studies. These studies will be performed on rabbit, old and diabetic, human corneas (obtained from the Wisconsin Lions Eye Bank, Milwaukee, Wisconsin) and corneas from buphthalmic rabbits which represent corneas in various degrees of stress.